Virgil
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Homeland | The Shards, Drakofel |- | Born | 1220 AD |- | Gender | Male |- | Colours | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Other Details |- | Master * Dante of Midas |- | Siblings * Auron * Litani * Theia |} Virgil is Dante's dragon, which he hatched at the age of four. He had a twin-brother, namely Auron, dragon of Shaina Storm, who also was in possession of his sisters, namely Litani and Theia. Virgil became close friends with Dante as they both grew up. They were companions, but because his father, King Panos, didn't approve dragons, he kept Virgil hidden from others. A Bond for Life The dragon proved to be loyal to Dante more than anyone else. But when the dragon became larger and larger, it would not be long before others would discover him, and possibly steal him away from Dante. To keep him hidden, Virgil kept himself always to the ground and never actually flew. At night he would spread his wings, as long as nobody could see him. But at one night a pack of hunters came to confront the dragon with torches and pitchforks. Virgil would not leave Dante's side. Thus to protect his companion Dante had to commit an evil for the greater good. He chased the dragon away throwing rocks at him. Virgil took flight and Dante would not see his friend until a later point in his life. Legend of the Drakoon In the far off distant land of Drakofel, the fables and horrific tales of the 'drakoon' are as infamous as the magnificent beasts themselves. The drakoon are both feared and revered, with the majority of the populace worshiping them as fire deities. The isle of Drakofel is mostly unexplored, with sailors knowing better than to venture near those ash embedded shores, with polluted waters and black sanded beaches, what is known is that the island is separated into 2 distinct regions; the mountainous Shards, which take up almost two thirds of the isle's northern coast, and the forested south known as Vallis. Both regions are home to two distinct breeds of drakoon, the Raksus, two legged bat-like monsters of the Shards, and the Zakundi, the four legged feathery beasts of the south. Though both kinds rarely come into contact, the people of Drakofel still speak of the drakoon wars of the past, where both families clashed in a battle of fire and brimstone. Their legends say that it was that war that reduced the majority of the isle to an inhabitable land of ash. The Raksus are the most feared of the drakoon, as their only desire is to burn and to feed, even resorting to cannibalism to stay alive. The Zakundi of the south are calmer by nature and considered, by those brave enough to live on Drakofel, to be beautiful creatures, that they admire but also remain wary of. To local knowledge, this gentler breed of drakoon has never slain any of its brethren to feed, but they have been spotted out at sea, diving into the waters to catch their meals. The number of the drakoon is fairly minimal in recent times, with food being scarce, some have traveled to the surrounding shores of Adrenna and Cyrofel, but always they are forced to nest back in their native soils. In the past couple of hundred years, it has become an act of bravery to kill a dragon, and so now men and women claiming themselves as Drakoon Slayers have started to roam the mountains and deepest forests looking for their prize, which has only diminished their numbers further. Ancient kings of distant lands were known to have acquired drakoon eggs, hoping to use them as a weapon of mass destruction in a bid to thwart any man-made army, but soon realized that the eggs remained cold and lifeless away from their native soil. Many believe that only a mother drakoon of Drakofel can hatch their drakoonlings....... But some know otherwise..... Dragons Reuniting thumb|280px|left|Dante & Virgil in the destroyed palace of Midas Dante sat in the camp of his mercenary friends when he heard a calling from a large distance. He could not measure how distant it was, but he knew he had to leave. He couldn't stay, but on his best friend Lyanna's insistence, she joined him in his travels. Their journey took them all the way to the destroyed and forgotten island of Midas, once ruled by Callandra, yet her lust for power became her downfall. Achilles and his friends waged war on her and with her death, the island sunk into the waters. Yet it managed to survive, however everything was completely destroyed, including the palace. That's where the calling took Dante. There he met up with Midas, a demi-god known for being cursed or gifted as his touch can turn anything into gold, which gave the isle its wealth. He urged Dante to rebuild the island and bring it back to its former glory and as a gift he reunited him with his dragon Virgil.Now the dragon was untamed, wild, aggressive even against his old friend. It took some time before the dragon allowed Dante to touch him again, and after some time and discipline he slowly started to listen to his old friend again. Still, the dragon stayed unpredictable and his aggression never left him. Only Dante could calm his aggression, but the bond they once had was never what it used to be as it was heavily shattered, due to the time they spend apart. Gallery Virgil_&_Auron_Eggs_Smaller.jpg|Virgil & Auron in their slumber. Both brothers should have hatched together, but fate had a different plan. Young_Dante_&_Virgil_hatchling.jpg|Virgil as a hatchling with his master, Dante. Virgil young.jpg|Virgil at a younger age. Virgil28.jpg|Virgil on top of a castle he destroyed. Virgil35.jpg|Virgil setting a village aflame. Virgil Fire.jpg|Virgil on his own, burning villages, eating cattle. Dante_&_Virgil2.jpg|Dante on Virgil's back. Smaug_by_skyrace-d7fu3es.jpg|Virgil blasting fire on Siro's castle. Balerion.jpg|Virgil fighting soldiers in the final of the battle in the war of the phoenix. Dragonsdsdsd.jpg|Virgil, Auron, Theia and Litani take flight. Virgil in flight.jpg 2017-09-10_(193).png| 2017-09-10_(204).png| 2017-09-10_(218).png| 2017-09-10_(230).png| 2017-09-10_(270).png| 2017-09-10_(284).png| Dante_and_Virgil2.jpg| 2017-09-10_(328).png| Tumblr_oug0tjZS2b1rbxepto1_540.png| 2017-09-10_(313).png|Dante returning to Midas to find Virgil 2017-09-10_(306).png|Father & Son 2017-09-10_(334).png|Reunited Dante_and_Virgil.jpg| 2017-09-10_(328).png| Category:Dragon